Undetermined
by collarbone
Summary: Cuddy hire's a new girl to replace Cameron and 13.  Is she what she seems?  Can she handle House?  House and Cuddy get flirty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cuddy's POV

"As your boyfriend I'm going to ask you nicely. Why am I up this early?"

House says. His hair is obviously not brushed and he looks grumpy but what's new, he's House right?

"As your boss I'm going to tell you that this patient might be of particular interest to you." I give House that matter of fact look. He gives me a yeah right look and walks out of my office.

House's POV

"Listen up Girl Scouts, Cuddy made me get up this early for a reason so lay down the facts!" I says with a fake sweet look upon my face.

"Technically she didn't make you get up" Chase said his blonde hair was cut short and his blue eyes stared intensely into mine.

"Actually she did, now stop sulking over the fact that I have a girlfriend and you eat bacon at ten at night watching Opera while I'm on a date with Cuddy." That shut Chase up quickly. He just stared down at his shoes. You see if I was a genuine person I'd feel bad for Chase, Cameron meant a lot to him. However, I'm not.

"Fifteen year old Justin Flukeman, he's had nonstop vomiting for the last week. His Mother won't explain why she didn't bring him in earlier. She looks concerned though." A women with green eyes and slinky jet black hair says. I've never seen her around but she was very attractive.

"Who are you again, I didn't call for a nurse." I glance at her from head to toe.

"I'm not a nurse, I'm a doctor I went to school for it so I demand some respect!" She looks extremely frustrated. Of course if she's this sensitive she'll only last a week!

"We demand a lot of things in life, just like I don't want to be with you idiots everyday of my life, get over yourself." My comeback makes her raise her eyebrows but she doesn't say a thing. She just walks out of the room. Her white lab coat swishes from side to side.

"Like I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted what are your theories?"

"Constipation?" Taub asks.

"Bloating, perhaps?" Chase adds.

"Internal bleeding, our patient has been vomiting blood as well." Foreman says.

"All wonderful ideas now while you all go and do a scan of his stomach I'll be busy." I say loving the feel of making my team do all the work. How I love being in charge.

This patient of mine is a minor, what was Cuddy thinking? I can't stop thinking of what could possibly posses Lisa to say this patient Justin or whatever would "interest" me. She must be off today or something.

An abrupt knock wakes me up from my pondering.

"House?" It's Wilson being his usual pain in the ass self.

"Nobody by that name is here!" I shout back.

"I can see you House" Wilson says in his usual frustrated voice.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Jeez Wilson was so oblivious.

"House this is serious!" Wilson's voice seems panicked. How unusual...NOT.

"What is it Wilson?" I shout through my glass office door.

"It's your patient!" He says in an alarming manner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

House POV

The elevator doesn't seem to move fast enough, and of course me being handicapped and all I couldn't take the stairs with a cane. My cell phone was ringing every five seconds. Wilson looked nervous. He wasn't hard like me but he looked alarmed.

"What's so special about this kid?" I ask Wilson. It hits me that everyone has been paying so much attention to him.

"He's young for starters, and his symptoms are... odd."

"So, what's new that's ALWAYS the case Wilson."

"You'll see." he mumbles in reply.

Wilson and I walk into the patient's room. There's blood all over the floor. The patient is on his hands and knees with saliva, blood, acid reflux, and mucus. The IV that's supposed to be in his arm is pulled out and tossed to the side of his bed. Nurses are desperately trying to pull the kid onto a stretcher.

"I need a fluid suction tube, and someone to sedate this kid!" I yell to no one in particular.

"House what do you think you're doing?" Chase shouts back.

"You brain dead idiot, what do you think I'm going to do?" I say to Chase in an obnoxious tone.

Somehow the nurses Chase, Taub, Wilson and I manage to get Justin back onto a hospital bed and we heavily sedate him. His brown eyes look at me with a slight hint of helplessness. No adult could make me feel the way this kid does. I need to figure out what's wrong with him I think to myself.

I head in the direction of my office. I plop myself down onto a rolling chair and throw my obnoxious ball against the wall. I try to think of all the possible illnesses Justin could have.

Cuddy walks through the door. Her face looks somewhat pale and ash gray, not the bright peachy color it was this morning.

"House can I talk to you for a second?" Cuddy's voice is sharp and serious. I don't dare make any comments.

"What's the issue?" I ask Cuddy.

"Your patient, his mother is threatening to sue you!"

"FOR WHAT?"

"For injecting her son with drugs."

"To stop his continuos vomiting!" I scream.

"Does she expect me to just let his throw up his life time supply of food?" i ask. The thought of this retched Mother caused me to get incredibly frustrated.

"I know House just maybe try to talk to her?" Cuddy gives me a pleading look.

"I'll do more then talk to her!" I respond and limp down the hall to room 41B."

When I reach Justin's room there isn't one single light on. Just to frustrate his Mother I flip on the on switch and the florescent lights shine.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screams at the top of her lungs.

"Turning on the lights, no need to start a World War III." I give her a fake smile.

"You're a thief!" she points her crooked finger at me.

"That would be your insurance company, I'm just trying to get your son better." I give her a look.

"Turn the light off!" She says in a harsh tone.

"Why should I?"

"Justin can't sleep with a light on." she answers.

"He's heavily sedated he's not aware of anything at the moment!" I throw up my hands in utter disbelief. How could this women be so aggravating?

"Don't you get mouthy with me. Justin is my son and you poisoned him with drugs!" She shouts.

"No, I took him out of his misery long enough for us to figure out what's wrong with him!" I say.

"So what's wrong with him then?" She challenges me.

"I don't know yet, but I will find out."

With that I walk out of the room furious at this women. Her poor son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chase POV

Today was one of those days where you looked out the window half expecting it to be bright and sunny, but sadly it's dark and soggy. But it's not the hard kind of rain that hits the back of your neck and makes your skin crawl. More like the annoying soft bits that make you want to pull out your teeth.

I sat in the Hospital parking lot. My head felt too heavy for my body. The other day House had mentioned Cameron more then once. Now suddenly I was back to missing her again. Not that I'd ever stopped missing her of course.

A soft tap on the window disrupted my train of thought. Cuddy was standing outside with a gray umbrella in her hand. Dressed in a slick black dress with her hair lightly perched on her shoulder. _Cameron always liked Cuddy_ I think to myself.

"Everything all right in there?" she asks. Cuddy's lips are formed into a frown and I can just tell she knows the answer to the question she just asked.

"Not really."

"Cameron, right?"

I just nod unable to actually say her name aloud.

"You can always come and talk to me Robert, I'm just down the hall."

I'm shocked, nobody at the hospital ever called me on a first name basis.

Cuddy's small hands reach for my shoulder. She lightly squeezes it and then leaves. The clacking of her heels gets softer and softer as she walks farther away.

I walk into the conference room. House sits there with a satisfied smile. What in the world is going on inside his head? Wait, scratch that do I want to know?

"House?"

He gives me this stare. His eyes bore into mine. His facial expression is illegible. I don't know what he's going to say.

"Why are you so miserable?"

Ha I think to myself me what about you House. You were the one that went to drug rehab. You are the one that still is heartless.

"I'm not miserable." I mumble.

"That's exactly why you're so excited to see me right?"

"House no one is ever excited to see you."

He smiles.

House POV

Foreman walks in abruptly.

Looking like a fool, again nothing out of the ordinary.

He's juggling stacks of paper work and blood sample results.

If he had hair I'd say it was matted, but the little peach fuzz on the top of his head didn't qualify as "hair."

"What is the latest useless cure you've come up with?" I blink my long black lashes at him.

"House leave that for Cuddy. Any ways, the patient has stopped breathing completely, he's on a breather of course. He's hooked up to IV's to supply liquids."

"And why do you think this is happening Chase?"

"Could be a possible asthma attack, have we checked the kid's medical history?" Chase has a good point I didn't know anything about our patients past. I nod at Chase.

"Now pretty boy why don't you go use your talent and find Justin's medical records hmm?"

Chase rolls his eyes and stocks out of the room.

"What's his problem?" I say in a flabbergasted tone.

Chase's POV

House couldn't help but break my last strand of self control. He made me look like a drama queen, something I never intended to be. Cameron flooded my thoughts non stop. What was it about today that made me want to mope in a corner? What in the world is **wrong** with me?

I lick the tip of my index finger on my left and leaf through the patient's files. What was his name again? Justin.. Justin something. I rack my mind for his last name when a swift knock startles me.

Taub enters without even a hello. His balding head and bland brown eyes add to the serious look upon him face. Of course I intend to shatter whatever serious conversation topic he plans to talk about.

"What is our patient's last name again?" I pretend to not even notice how stern and still Taub looks. His mellow eyes won't stop staring into my face.

"Flukeman, Justin Flukeman"

"Thanks."

"Cuddy told me you broke down in the parking lot. It was about Cameron right?"

I clench my fist trying not to look as angered as I feel. How could Cuddy just go around spreading my personal issues with employees? Especially Taub, I mean come on.

"What's it to you?"

"Get over her, **she left you**."

I pretend to be looking for Justin's medical file. Where is it? Come on.

"Taub his medical file isn't here!"

"Yes it is, you aren't looking properly Chase."

Taub looks through the section I was looking and and sighs.

"As much as I hate to admit it, sometimes you are right..."

I'm baffled Taub has never said anything like this to me in my life.

"I'm not wrong about Cameron, she'll come back."

"But you are right about Justin's medical file, it's missing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean someone stole Justin Flukeman's medical history."


End file.
